Wishes Come True
by Cherry Blossom Angel 18
Summary: 3 girls wish away an aunt, a dog, and a boy. All three go to retrieve them. Will they succeed or will they stay in the Labyrinth forever, doing The Goblin King's bidding? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! Reviews make me overly happy, so please write them? TX. L
1. Elspeth

**Elspeth**

At the end of a frustrating day spent with the aunt who hated her and whom she hated back Elspeth snapped. "You know what? I wish the goblins would come and take you away! RIGHT NOW!" She yelled storming off through the door. She leaned on the door,

"Three, two, one." She said waiting for her aunt to say something else.

"One." She said frowning thinking maybe her timing was off, she said it again, and again until she opened the door and saw a shining crystal on top of a little red book with gold letters were her aunt had once stood. "Yes!" she cried punching the air and doing a happy dance.

Moments later her 7 year old sister, Charisse, walked in the room holding a coloring book that was almost as big as she was. "Where's auntie?" she asked looking around the room.

Little Charisse was Elspeth mini-mirror image. Except for a sharper nose and more pronounced cheekbones, were they the same height, they'd be mistaken for twins. With black hair and sweet blue-green eyes that accompanied rosy cheeks and fair skin the resemblance between the sisters was so obvious even a blind man could see it.

"Gone!" Elspeth said happily before she looked at Charisse's face, which now had fat tears welling in the blue-green eyes that she shared with Elspeth, rolling down her rosy cheeks. The child let out a loud wail and took hiccupping breaths.

"Oh, no, no, no, no! Don't cry, It'll be ok, You'll see! I promise!" Charisse's wails got louder escalating into near screams. "No, no, no! Please stop crying! I'll—I'll go get her back! Just for you, ok?" The little girl's cries ceased abruptly.

"Really?"

"Yes, I promise!"

"Okay!" She said skipping off. Elspeth groaned and collapsed on the floor. Jareth walked out of the shadows and looked at her. She looked at him and pleaded with her eyes but he just swept a gloved hand towards the window. She grumbled and walked out of her world and into his.


	2. Alanna

**Alanna**

Somewhere near her ear a puppy sounded like she was in agony. Alanna rolled over and squeezed the pillow over her ears. The puppy's cries and insufferable screams grew louder and louder to the point where the dark haired girl rolled over and yelled back, "Shut up you insufferable drool-face!!" When the screams got even louder she sat up in bed and glared at the large dog.

"I've had it up to here! You scream one more time Nettie and I'll wish you away to the goblins! I'll do it Annette!" The screams bubbled to a quiet whimper long enough for Alanna to collapse on her pillow.

"Ugh, stupid dog." And then like a curse Annette's hollers began again, twice as loud.

"AHH!!! Annette! I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD COME AND TAKE YOU AWAY, RIGHT NOW!!" She yelled into her pillow. Finally there was silence. "Finally." She said rolling over and returning to her dream. Minutes later the dark haired girl's hazel eyes snapped open.

"Annette?" She ventured tentatively. Silence answered her. She rolled over and her bare feet hit the cold floor of the room she shared with her dog and 12 year old sister, who could sleep through anything. She picked up a candle, lit it and walked over to Annette's bed the big puppy was missing.

"Nettie? Baby, where are you?" Alanna picked up a small crystal ball, no bigger then her palm, and twisted it around before picking up a chewed red book with gold lettering that spelled "The Laby" before teeth marks prevented the rest of the title from being read. The book and bauble were the Calling card of the illustrious Goblin King, Jareth.

"You know very well where she is." A male voice said behind her. She turned around quickly her hazel eyes burning, with a new hatred she never thought she would feel for him.

"Don't say that! Return that drool face this instant! I didn't mean what I said."

"Oh? You didn't? Because it sounded an awful lot to me like you did. What do you think goblins?" Goblins popped up out of nowhere, including her sisters bed. She threw them away from the sleeping child.

"Mayhap I did when I said it, but I was tired and she was loud. But now, I want her back." Alanna said glaring at the man before turning her back to him. She dressed with out ever having to take off her nightclothes. After she finished she marched straight at the window and left the safety of her room for the Labyrinth where nothing is ever the same.


	3. Marinochka

**Marinochka**

"I love you, Mari. I always have." A blonde boy said in Russian to a girl with shoulder length light brown hair and blazing blue eyes.

"Why do you spout that rubbish?" She cried glaring incredulously at the boy before her. "You've known me for a grand total of 4 years!"

"7. It's been 7 years my Mari." He corrected.

"No, 4. We met in Health class 4 years ago. And I'm not your anything Hog head. Now you listen here and you listen well, I hate you. You disgust me. You are abhorrent and contemptible, depraved and degraded, appalling and vile. If we were the last two people on earth and we had to re-populate it, I would die." She thought for a moment before saying,

"On second thought if we were the last two people on earth and we had to re-populate it, I would wish you away to the goblins and _give_ myself to their King as a gift."

"Now Mari, We both know you wouldn't do that." He reprimanded with a smile because unfortunately he didn't know what the words she used meant or what a reprimand really was.

"Wanna bet? I like bets, I _WIN_ bets. I'll prove to you that I would. I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!" She said before rounding a near by corner and rambling rapidly in Russian. Mari, or Marinochka, spoke English but she rarely used it when she was ill at ease. She preferred Russian because she could call some one 'hairbrush' and they'd think she was swearing at them. She found it to be rather entertaining. A few minutes later she saw something she'd never forget, nothing. Aside from a shiny crystal next to her copy of the amazing book, 'The Labyrinth', there was nothing.

She danced over to the crystal and, sitting down, held it so it caught the light and peered into it. The crystal showed her exactly what it was supposed to, her dreams. She saw herself grinning and skipping on a stage as she sang her heart out to millions of fans, only to go home later and sit down to write another chapter of a Vampire love story she was working on. After she was through with writing a chapter she collapsed on her bed with her latest book.

When the vision was over she held the bauble to her heart and grinned to the sky. She let out a loud Whoop! And sighed leaning against the wall straightening out her blue skirts. Mari was in complete bliss until she began to think about what she'd done. As she thought she became more and more guilty until she stood and called to the Goblin king.

"Jareth, I'll run your labyrinth!"


	4. Open Sesame?

**Open Sesame!**

**Elspeth**

"I can't believe I'm going to fetch her. I don't even like this woman!" Elspeth said giving the ground a frustrated kick before grabbing her toes.

"Oww!!!" She hopped on one foot for a minute before staring at the wall and saying tentatively, "Open sesame?" Nothing. "Hmm" She growled at the wall before walking down a ways and then back a ways. Son she stopped where she'd begun and two doors greeted her by swinging wide.

"Oh. Thank you." She said.

"Your welcome." The door replied. Elspeth looked back at it and then kept walking.

"Left or right? She asked herself as the doors swung closed. "Right." She decided Walking off.

**Alanna**

"ARGH!!!!!!!" Alanna yelled charging at the wall. She turned her back to the wall and two doors swung open. She ran through and chanted to herself

"Right then left then right then double left. That's how it was in the book provided my memory isn't failing me, which it isn't." She said running off to the left.

She skidded to a halt and then ran back to the right. "Wrong right." She muttered.

"Ok, Drool face. I'll be there in no time. Stupid Jareth taking the dog when he knew I didn't mean it, I was half asleep so it shouldn't count!" She said rounding the first left she saw.

"I mean Really!" She stopped for a moment, to catch her breath. The crystal bauble glittered in the sun as she glanced at it. "No! Must resist temptation!" She placed the ball in a deep pocket and ran on.

**Mari**

She stood out side the wall in her sky blue dress tapping a sandaled foot. "Ok, I'm here. Now the question is, how do I get in?" She asked herself. A small fairy with blond curls and blue eyes, which contrasted nicely to her translucent green wings fluttered around Mari's head for a moment before landing on Mari's out stretched palm.

"Hello there oh cute one. Think you can tell me how to solve this giant puzzle?" the blond fairy shook her curly head. "Oh, well then can you show me how to get in?" the fairy nodded vigorously and pointed at the wall where two doors swung open chattering in faerie. "Oh, thank you little one." She began to put her down when she flew in to the pocket of Mari's dress. "You're coming with?" the fairy nodded. "Ok then." Marinochka walked through the doors closed her eyes and spun. When she stopped she stepped dizzily towards the wall.

She laughed, "Whoa. Dizzy." The little fairy nodded and pressed her tiny hands to her own head. Marinochka laughed and stumbled off to the right.


	5. Running HIS Labyrinth

**Running His Labyrinth.**

**Elspeth**

"Ugh! I hate Mazes! I've never been a puzzle person! I play a violin! Not do puzzles in my spare time!! Ahh!!!" She yelled hitting the wall with her fists. "Why am I doing this any way?!" an image of her little sister's face with fat tears rolling down her small face. "Oh. Right. _Charisse._ The favorite." Elspeth mumbled in annoyance as she slid down the wall. "Oh geez I'm going to miss that brat."

"'Allo!" Elspeth looked around searching for the body that the british voice belonged to, sadly she couldn't find one.

"Who… said that?"

"Well I did. Down here!" the British voice said. She looked down and to the left. A blue worm with a bright orange tuft of hair was smiling at her. "'Allo."

"I've gone crazy, a blue worm with orange hair, is _talking_ to me. Not to mention it's got a british accent! Somebody lock me up and throw away the keys!"

"Oh well there no need for that now is there?"

"Well there is because you see, I've gone crazy."

"Why no you aint. Come inside and meet the missus."

"I really don't think that-- " she trailed off and the worm laughed and said,

"Come inside, have a nice spot of tea. A spot of tea'll do you good.  
You can meet the missus and stay as long as you like." She tought about it and said,

"Screw it! Yes, I'll come inside and have some tea with your missus. Jareth can keep me and give my aunt back to my sister." She paused, "Umm how do I get in?" the worm just laughed,

"Oh, come on then, follow me."

"Ok…"

**Alanna**

"Ok, one right then there's the double left." She chanted before skidding to a halt when she saw four guards set up like a royal card (king, queen, jack). Two were red and the other two were blue.

"What the? Ohhh right, right, right the red and blue guards."

"You can't choose both of us."

"You can only choose one of us."

"One of us leads to the castle."

"the other leads to…"

"I know, I know, certain death."

"would he tell me that this door leads to the castle and that his door leads to certain death blue?"

"Yes?"

"Red, open up." She Walked through the door and fell down into the oubliette. She grabbed onto the hands stopping herself by pressing hands and feet into the walls.

"Which way do you want to go?"

"Up or down?"

"Up!" she screeched at the helping hands.

"Climb!" they said.

"Climb?! I'm half way down a friggen hole. And you expect me to CLIMB? Fine!" she said climbing slowly up. When she'd almost reached the top she slipped and she fell back down, down into the black oubliette. She hit her head and was rendered unconscious.

**Jareth**

He sat on his throne watching his crystal balls with a small smile on his devilishly handsome face. "Two down one to go." He muttered ignoring Elspeth's aunt. Unfortunatly he couldn't give her back until the girl's 13 hours were up, but that would soon be remedied.

**Mari**

She stood there talking to the doors as they played a game of truths and lies. They fed her truths and lies and she would decide which door was lying. "Red, You're telling the truth. Open up."

The door swung open and she stepped through scanning the dark floor with her foot checking for holes. She'd fallen in a ditch already she didn't want to do it again. She discovered the hole. She sat down and called into the hole, "Hello! Is anyone down there?"

"Yes a girl fell down here." A helping hand said. Mari kicked her feet over the edge and climbed down like on a ladder. As she hit the ground she brought the little fairy out of her pocket. The little fairy's glow illuminated a girl, sprawled out on the ground.

"Oh!" Mari rushed to the girl's side. "Miss? Miss, are you ok?" the girl didn't stir. The fairy illuminated some matches near a candle. Marinochka lit the candle and inspected the oubliette. She stubbed a sandaled toe on a plank of wood. She picked it up and placed it against the wall. She traced her fingers over it and discovered a handle. She twisted the handle and light trickled in.

Mari made her way back over to the girl and sat beside her waiting for her to wake up.


	6. Escape

**Escape.**

Approximately four hours later Alanna stirred and Mari, who had been looking into her crystal bauble and enjoying the dream it showed her, glanced over and saw the girl was awake but pretending to sleep. She smiled and broke the silence.

"Nice to see you finally woke up. Have a nice nap?" she asked kindly but at the same time her tone was oddly sweet. As Alanna still pretended to sleep Mari chuckled and stood next to her a hand extended. "Come on, get up I pull that trick on my parents all the time so I'm pretty good at recognizing it." Alanna still made no move to blow her already blown cover.

"Ok, fine. I'm leaving, find me if you want to get out of here." Mari said turning and walking away. Alanna sat up and saw the little fairy glowing on her nose. Mari waited out side the door. The small fairy chattered happily, her voice sounding like dozens of small bells. Alanna stood up,

"Wait? Are you still there?" She called as the candle blew out engulfing her in near darkness, The Fairy's glow illuminating a few feet in front of her.

"I'm here." Mari called walking back in.

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Yeah, while you were out I went exploring, there are some amusing stone faces. And after them there's a ladder, it seems stable enough."

"Ok…"

"Do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?"

"To an extent."

"That's good enough for me, Come on." Mari said walking forward and taking the girl's hand. "Relax, I'm not going to eat you or anything, all I really want to do is help you." She said when Alanna tensed at the touch. Mari led her out of the Oubliette and the stone faces began their false alarms.

The two girls ignored them as they walked past they soon ran into an old beggar man. Mari pulled out 5 rubles, which was roughly 20 cents, and dropped them in the cup he held out. After they were out of earshot Alanna lectured Mari, "why'd you give him money? He could use it for something… other then food."

"Do you know how much I gave him? 5 rubles, that amounts to about 20 cents. Trust me he can't buy anything with that." Minutes later the goblin King emptied the cup and stared at the audacity of the little Russian girl who led Alanna towards the Ladder,

"Time for plan b." he said as he walked away shedding his disguise.

"You first, the top will move when you push up on it. I'll follow you once you're halfway." Alanna nodded and started climbing. About half way up Mari started climbing after Alanna pausing for a moment as something glittery caught her eye. Alanna reached the top and pushed the cover aside before pushing herself up and out.

"Do you need help?"

"Nah, I was in gymnastics for a number of years." Mari said hooking her legs over the rim and pulling herself up so she was sitting on the rim a huge grin plastered on her face.

"It just occurred to me that we don't know each other's names." Alanna said with a smile and a hand extended towards Mari. Mari accepted the hand down and brushed the dirt off of her dress.

"Next time I wish someone away remind me to not wear a dress and sandals when I go after them." She said removing her white sandals and smiling up at Alanna. "I'm Mari. Marinochka actually but it's long and people often have trouble pronouncing it." She rambled, her accent, normally subtle, became blaringly obvious.

"I'm Alanna, where're you from? Your accent is really pretty and I can't quite place it." Mari laughed.

"Russia. I moved away in 5th grade to live with my Babushka, my Grandmother. Who did you wish away?"

"My dog, Annette. It was 5 in the morning and she was _screaming_ her head off. I couldn't take it. I was half asleep so I wished her away and now I'm going to get her back. You?"

"My stalker." She said simply.

"_You_ have a stalker?" Alanna asked in astonishment as they rounded a corner both girls walking quickly, just short of a slow jog.

"Yeah. I never liked him. Anyhow, do you know where we're going or are we going around aimlessly?"

"I sort've know. Not exactly but the book isn't exactly detailed on this part. Can your fairy help?"

"Probably not but we can ask, and she's not mine, she just decided to follow me." Mari said picking the little fairy up out of her pocket, "Belle? Do you know the way around here?" The blonde fairy flitted around the corner disappearing from sight for a few minutes before returning quickly and chattering in her bell like language. "I think that was a yes. Show us?" Mari asked and the little fairy, nicknamed Belle, nodded and chattered something neither girl could decipher.

"Right, lets go Belle, show the way." Alanna said before turning to Mari,

"How fast can you run?"

"Not _that_ fast, why?" Alanna took the girl's hand,

"Because we're running." She said before hot tailing it after Belle.


	7. You Shall Not Pass

**You shall not pass!**

When the girls finally stopped running they discovered two wooden doors with copper knockers. "Alright which do we choose?" Alanna asked. There came a muffled response and Mari walked over to the knocker with the ring in his mouth.

"Did you say something?" she asked taking the ring out.

"I said that you should knock and find out! Oh it feels so good to have that thing out of my mouth!"

"Yeah, well don't get too used to it." Alanna said an impish smile on her face as she took the ring from her new friend.

"Huh?" The knocker said and Alanna shoved the ring back in his open mouth. "ugh! Fell for it again!" the knocker mumbled after Alanna knocked and the door swung open.

"Very nice Alanna!" Mari commented.

"Thank you, thank you." Alanna said bowing as they stepped through. On the other side of the doors they found a bunch of trees and a bunch of fuzzy, odd looking, red and orange colored creatures. One struck a match and it flared to life, the falme the same color as the fuzz on the creatures.

"Fireys!" Mari exclaimed remembering them from the book. The fireys began to dance and sing,

"When the sun goes down (when the sun goes down) And the bats are back to bed (and the bats are back) The brothers come 'round (the brothers come 'round) I get out of my dirty bed (my dirty bed) I shake my pretty little head (I shake my pretty little head) Tap my pretty little feet (tap my pretty little feet) Feeling brighter than sunlight (oh) Louder than thunder (oh) Bouncing like a yo-yo, wooh (oh)  Don't got no problems (no problems) Ain't got no suitcase (no suitcase) Ain't got no clothes to worry about (no clothes to worry about) Ain't got no real estate or jewelry or gold mines to hang me up.  I just throw in my hand (throw in my hand) With the chilliest bunch in the land (in the land) They don't look much (oh) They sure chilly chilly (oh) They positively glow glow-"

As they sang Alanna danced along with them until Mari tugged on her arm gently. "Alanna, Channette?" She said reminding her friend of the rescue she was supposed to be leading.

"Right! How could I forget?! Nettie, Nettie, Nettie. Nettie!" She said as if to memorize what she was supposed to be doing.

"C'mon, lets go." Alanna said taking Mari's hand again but not before a firey handed them each a yummy looking peach.

"Ok! How do we get out of here?" Alanna mused.

"Can you climb rocks?" Mari asked eyeing a rope that hung just above the climbable half of a rockwall.

"Sorta." She said eyeing the wall suspiciously and rolling her eyes when she saw Mari begin to climb. Alanna began to follow and suddenly had a rope in her face,

"What the?" She muttered looking up to see Mari tugging on the rope to make sure it was secure before she began to climb it. When she reached the top Alanna began to climb. Upon reaching the top the duo was off running again.

They were running and at the same time both girls happened to take a bite out of their peach. Suddenly a trap door opened beneath their feet. Both girls let out a single short sharp shriek as the slid down. When at last they stopped sliding they grabbed on to what once was probably a twisted metal staircase.

"Woah. I think that peach was bad." Mari said as she stood carefully.

"Either that or the trip down here was too jarring." Alanna said her forehead creasing as her stomach turned summersaults. "Ugh, what is that _smell_?" she asked as her face turned sour.

"I don't know lets just try to get out of here as quickly as possible." Mari said reaching a hand out to help Alanna to her feet. Alanna accepted and stood cautiously. They hugged the wall and walked on the narrow ledge. They quickly came across some loose bricks and as the bricks came apart the girls fell with them. They hit the ground with an audible thud.

"Ow… Not cool!" Alanna said rubbing her lower back. From somewhere near her ear she heard familiar bell like chimes. "Belle, where've you been? Never mind don't answer that." She stood slowly and helped Mari to her feet. With Belle in the lead together they made it to a bridge guarded by a small fox wearing clothes associated with nobles. He stood and barred their way,

"None shall pass!" the little fox said looking rather majestic.

"Little fox, what's your name?" Mari asked holding her hand to her temple.

"Sir Didymus, fair maiden."

"Right, Didymus You see we're not feeling so good so you might want to let us pass before we puke on you." Alanna said holding her hand to her stomach.

"ick. I'd do as she says noble sir, she doesn't kid around." Mari said wrinkling her nose.

"I'm sorry fair maiden but none shall pass with out my permission." Didymus replied. Mari said nothing for a moment; she simply tugged on the corner of Alanna's shirt.

"Why is the world spinning?" She asked before collapsing. Alanna looked to where the girl had been staring and saw nothing. Within moments she too was unconscious.


	8. May I have This Dance?

**May I have this dance?**

The next thing both girls knew people in ball gowns and extravagant masks surrounded them. The masked people danced gracefully or chatted lively with others over a glass of what looked like champagne. Mari and Alanna clung tightly to the other's hand as they wound through the crowds every now and again coming to an abrupt halt or tripping over their skirts. Both girls had found them selves in beautiful and flattering floor length poofy-skirted dresses. Mari's dress had three different shades of blue and Alanna's a bright blood red with black accents.

Mari had half bow sleeves that fell at the base of her shoulders in a dark blue that matched the dark blue of the second skirt show only by the triangular shape the cut away from the first layer of skirting. Her corset like bodice was a lighter blue just a shade darker then the sky that matched the main skirt with darker blue lacing down her back. She wore elbow length blue gloves with made the blue of her eyes seem all that more blue.

Alanna's dress was blood red satin with a v-necked corset like bodice and long flowing red skirts with a large bow at the base of the lacing. Accentuating the red bow was the same bow underneath it in black. The train trailed behind her and swished when she made sudden turns. Half way between her elbows and shoulders a pair of black satin gloves ended.

"There's got to be a door somewhere…" Alanna muttered before releasing the death grip she had on the smaller girl's hand in order to climb onto a table. Within Seconds Mari was swept away by masked men in several dances all the while shrieking in surprised distress. She only stopped shrieking when she was spun into the arms of a tall blonde man with ridiculously amazing hair and way too tight pants. Before she had time to think let alone run to Alanna and cling tightly to the other girl's arm she was swept up in yet another dance. Her mind was reeling so much she could scarcely wonder why she didn't trip over her own two feet. When she had the courage to look into the face of the man she danced with, his eyes caught and held hers. She couldn't have looked away even if she wanted to.

Alanna saw Mari looking up at The Goblin King in complete bliss and adoration as he sang to her. "Mari!" She called loudly to the girl as she was spun.

For Marinochka it was as if the world had melted away. It was only they, just he and she, no one else. He sang as they danced and she fell in love with the sound of his voice.

"When I live my dream, I'll take you with me,

Riding on a golden horse

We'll live within my castle, with people there to serve you

Happy at the sound of your voice

Baby, I'll slay a dragon for you

Or banish wicked giants from the land

But you will find, that nothing in my dream can hurt you

We will only love each other as forever

When I live my dream

When I live my dream, I'll forgive the things you've told me

And the empty man you left behind

It's a broken heart that dreams, it's a broken heart you left me

Only love can live in my dream

I'll wish, and the thunder clouds will vanish

Wish, and the storm will fade away

Wish again, and you will stand before me while the sky will paint an overture

And trees will play the rhythm of my dream

When I live my dream, please be there to meet me

Let me be the one to understand

When I live my dream, I'll forget the hurt you gave me

Then we can live in our new land

Till the day my dream cascades around me

I'm content to let you pass me by

Till that day, you'll run to many other men

But let them know it's just for now

Tell them that I've got a dream

And tell them you're the starring role

Tell them I'm a dreaming kind of guy

And I'm going to make my dream

Tell them I will live my dream

Tell them they can laugh at me

But don't forget your date with me

When I live my dream." Jareth sang to the small girl he held in his arms, he didn't mean it of course. He never did.

"Okay," Mari murmured dreamily. "Okay, You can have him, I don't care." At that the Goblin King grinned and said just one word, one word and her entire world came crashing down around her.

"Okay." He said letting go of her and walking away. Mari's eyes widened as the room melted away like a chalk drawing left out in the rain, she was back in the ball room.

"Wait! Come back!" she called feeling like an addict. When he didn't return she suddenly couldn't stand and she began to fall to the ground. Alanna having seen the girl begin to crumple rushed forward as fast as she could in her ridiculous dress and heels. She got there just in time to catch Mari and drape the girl's arm over her neck.

"C'mon Shrimp, lets go. We've a dog to save remember?"

"Right." She said before looking down at herself. "Well this'll be fun, we're still in these ridiculous contraptions." She laughed as she stood up straight. "Now, how do we get out?" She asked not seeing the door Alanna had created when Mari had forfeited her own quest. Alanna turned Mari around to face the hole in the wall. "Oh." She said.

"C'mon not a moment to lose! We've already wasted too much time." Alanna said grabbing Mari's hand and running as carefully as she could to the make shift door.

Soon they were back at the bridge where they'd fallen unconscious. They heard a familiar voice say,

"None shall pass, with out my permission."

"Oh, not you again!" Alanna said Getting ready to punch the small fox-dog.

"Woah, woah, woah, I'll handle this." Mari said getting in the way of Alanna's fist. She crouched down as low as she could Little Knight Didymus? Might we _Please_ cross this bridge? You see we're a Long way form home and there's someone very important we must rescue before we can go home. So please give us permission to cross the bridge." She said looking at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Very well then Go safely young Maidens and take yonder fairy with you." Mari let out a yelp of happiness and kissed his nose before rising and hurrying across the bridge, which was breaking in several places. She got to the other side and held the hem of her dress as close to her waist as she could with out flashing her undergarments to the world.


	9. Welcome, to the Goblin City

**Welcome, to the Goblin City.**

When she was almost across the bridge cracked under her pointed heel. "Yeep!" she squeaked as she nearly went down with the bridge before Alanna caught her hand and helped her on to the stable ground. "I'll come back to fix that!" Mari called to sir Didymus before running as best she could in those heels.

"Remind me to never wear heels when running." Alanna said through gritted teeth.

"Ok." Mari said.

"Thank you."

"Alanna?"

"Yeah?"

"Never wear heels when running." Mari said grinning.

"Why you…! You're a little… imp!"

"That's what they tell me." Mari said matter of factly as shadows clouded her eyes, which Alanna dismissed as a trick of the light because they were gone quickly. "Belle are you sure you know where you're going?"

The little fairy chimed what was probably a matter of factly response. "Never mind." Mari said shaking her head at her stupidity for even asking that question. Within minutes though it felt like hours the two girls and their guiding fairy came to a halt at a top of a hill overlooking the magnificent Goblin city.

"So that's the goblin city? Interesting. Well come on best not dawdle." Mari said taking off her shoes before hitching her skirt higher and half running and sliding down the hill. "Well come on!" she called to Alanna who was staring at her like she was nuts. Alanna disappeared from sight as she took a path down to the bottom of the hill. When she reappeared Marinochka just looked at her and said

"Oh." Alanna rolled her eyes at the girl and marched over to the gates of the goblin city. The guards who were supposed to be guarding the city were fast asleep. The girls strolled right past them. Earning them a shake of a head. " How disappointing." Alanna said.

"Someone'll have to fix that." Mari replied earning her a 'no! Really?!' look from Alanna.

"Way to state the obvious, imp." Alanna said teasingly not knowing that being called imp would bring the shadows she'd earlier dismissed into her companion's eyes once again making her seem like all the energy and spunk had just left fleetingly. Her head slumped forward shoulders hunched around an already small frame.

"Mari what's the matter?" Alanna asked before attempting to say the girl's full name. "Marinochka?" She said though it sounded rather jumbled as if she were trying much to hard to pronounce what was really a simple name, which is exactly what she did. Though she got her name wrong Mari looked up just a little to smile at her.

"Mari." She said and Alanna repeated it. "No." She said and Alanna again repeated it. "Ch." Alanna nodded as she repeated it. "ka."

"Ka." Mari nodded.

"There are 4 to 5 parts to my name, depending on how you sound it out. Mari no ch ka. Now squish 'em together. And you have Marinochka. You try it now"

"Marinochka" Alanna said obediently as they walked quickly through the city. Mari clapped.

"Good."

"Marinochka why did your face darken and shoulders slump forward when I called you imp?" Mari winced and clutched her dress tighter. "yeah, like that."

"I don't want to talk about it." She said lifting her chin high steel in her blue eyes.

"But…"

"You're going to run out of time." Mari said as she began to run.

**Jareth**

He watched them in his crystal baubles as a messenger goblin ran in.

"Sire!"

"I know." He said calmly.

"What should we do?"

"Stop them" He said giving the goblin a look to say 'did you really just ask me that?'

"How my lord?"

"How ever you like, just don't let the one in the red dress get here."

"Yes sire." The goblin bowed before quickly scurrying away. Jareth looked at the second clock and gave a wicked smile.

**Mari and Alanna**

They ran until they heard what sounded like tons of metal pounding after them then they came to a slow stop as a large shadow appeared in front of them. "Oh dear. Alanna you should really keep running, you haven't got gobs of time left."

"I'm not going to run away Mari! I'm not a coward."

"this isn't really a matter of bravery it's a matter of saving your puppy and getting back to whatever family you have. Go." Mari urged.

"What about you?"

"I'm going to kick your butt if you continue to stand here wasting time by talking to me. Now go!" She said turning around her hands on her hips giving her a stern look that should belong to only a mother sending her child to their room for being naughty.

"Not with out you Imp!"

"Ugh, Don't call me that! You'll regret staying here like this later. All right, start throwing things at its head. As big as possible." She said picking up a reasonably large rock and throwing it as hard as she could. "I hope your aim is better then mine." She said as the rock sailed over the top of the thing.

"Who goes?" The great hunk of metal asked as it lumbered towards them. Mari continued picking up rocks but she didn't have very good aim.

"Mari, Wait! Stop throwing things for a sec. Can you curtsey and talk like a prim and proper lady?"

"What on earth are you going on about? Yes I suppose I can but why on earth would you want me too?"

"Because I can't. Introduce us if you would. It's just a hunch but it might work."

"Alright fine." Mari said turning to face the thing. "Dear metal man, I am the Lady Marinochka of Russia from St. Petersburg and this is my companion the Lady Alanna of…" she asked giving Alanna a side glance as she curtseyed.

"I'm Celtic." Alanna supplied. "From Kerry in Ireland." She elaborated.

"The Lady Alanna of the Celts from the land Kerry in Ireland. I have come to meet and serve your King and she has come to complete her quest. It is we who ask entrance to the rest of this marvelous city."

"It was you who threw the rock was it not?" it asked.

"It was and I apologize, I was afraid. I've never seen one of your like before. I sincerely apologize for throwing the rocks at you. You are lucky I haven't very good aim good sir. Will you grant us access to your city?"

"I will not." It said and it continued towards them.

"Sorry Marinochka!!" Alanna cried, "I thought it would work!" Mari grumbled something in Russian as she dodged a swing of the axe. She ran around it and leaned against the doors getting one to open just a smidgen. She took advantage of the crack and shoved as much as her hand through as she could and pushed against the door with her shoulder.

"Alanna!!! A little help here?!"

"Coming~!" She called running through the creature's legs and ramming into the door with her own shoulder. "Owww."

"Don't do that, it hurts."

"You really are an imp."

"I told you not to call me that." Mari pushed against the door harder and together the girls got the door open enough for them to slip through. Once through it slammed shut.

**Jareth**

"Clever." He mused. "You there, boy that mopes in the corner. What is the girl's repugnance to the nickname 'Imp'. The boy, happy to put his knowledge of his love to the test readily supplied information the 16 year old had **not** given him. "Shvibzik is the Russian version of that nickname and what was most commonly used in accordance to her. My love is a sensitive thing and is not fond of the nickname because it ties her to a cousin who is of royal blood in Russia, Anastasia Romanov." The boy said, believing his lies to be the truth and anything Mari said to correct him to be a lie to cover up the false truth.

"I see..." Jareth said seeing through the boy's lies. "I should have you tossed into the deepest darkest oubliette I have for your insubordinance boy. You think that I don't see through your lies?!"

"No! I'm not lying Let me speak with my Love I'll prove it to you!"

"Enough!" Jareth said before turning to a goblin "Lock him in the oubliette."

"Yes sire." The goblin said dragging the boy away and tossing him into an oubliette.

**Mari and Alanna**

"Mari…" Alanna began.

"If your going to ask me aversion to the nickname Imp I'll tell you later."

"Deal." Alanna said "Uh oh."

"Don't say that. That means something's wrong please tell me nothings wrong." Mari said as she turned around.

"Nothing's wrong yet but it will be if we don't' start moving! Let's go!" and the two companions set off running again dodging guards when they could knocking them over when they had too. Eventually they'd knocked over or knocked out all the guards and were stepping inside the doors of the Castle when the clock chimed thirteen.


	10. Reunion

**Reunion.**

**(Warning—Get tissues the ending is very sad.)**

**D**ing, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, Ding. Thirteen times the clock chimed. "Told you so." Mari said as Alanna's face filled with dread as she counted the thirteenth chime.

"No, oh no."

"You should have listened to your friend when she told you to run. If you had you might have made it." Jareth said from his throne causing the girls to turn around abruptly, and for Mari to drop into a deep and graceful curtsey.

"I am at your service my King." She said her eyes fixed on the legs of his throne respectfully.

"I would curtsey except that I a. can't, B. wont until I have my dog back and c. don't really want too." Alanna said smartly her fists resting on her hips.

"Rise child." Jareth said when it became clear that Mari would not rise until she was bidden to. Mari rose and placed her hooked hands gracefully at her waist before smiling and walking over to Alanna.

"Alanna you might want to learn how to curtsey. Here I'll show you, place your feet like mine," Mari said lifting her skirts to show her small feet encased in blue velvet high heels with a bow on the open toe. "and then bend your knees and hold your skirt out like this and then curtsey." She said sinking into the curtsey before popping back up like a cork and taking Alanna's hand "So you don't lose balance. You try now." Alanna tried the curtsey and almost had it when a girl with flowing black hair and blue green eyes walked in.

"Alright Jareth I gave up I'm here now give my aunt back to Charisse. Geez I'm going to miss that kid…"

"Excuse me Miss but isn't it if the person is wished away and the one going after them doesn't make it in time the person wished away gets turned into a goblin?" Mari asked timidly.

"Yeah but I made a deal with him when I came after her that if I lost He'd keep me and give my aunt back to my baby sister. You see my aunt is unbelievably annoying and likes only my dad and my little sister, she hates me and my mom and we pretty much return the feeling." Elspeth explained and Mari nodded and then wanted little more then to go hide in a corner. Elspeth looked at the girl and thought she looked rather shy so she decided to go befriend her. Elspeth walked over to the girl tucking a strand of hair behind her ear as she walked. She stopped a foot away from the girl and then reached out and poked her side.

"Poke!" she exclaimed happily. Mari pursed her lips and returned the poke. Soon a poke war broke out and ended up with Mari laughing hysterically as her newfound friend tickled her unmercifully.

"Ok, ok! You win, you win!" She gasped holding her hands up in defeat from her spot on the floor.

"Yay!" Elspeth cried standing up and helping Mari to her feet. There was a short silence before that too was penetrated by a loud screaming whine.

"Annette!" Alanna said, "I'd know that scream any where!"

"She sounds like she's being tortured."

"She always sounds like that Mari, not to worry."

"Who is this?" Elspeth asked.

"Her dog. I'm Mari by the way and that's Alanna and the one screaming is Annette her dog."

"Now can you see why I wished her away in the first place?" She asked Jareth who had a look of near pain on his face.

"Release the drool machine." Jareth ordered and the goblins backed away from the door, which opened when Annette ran into it.

"Nettie, come here girl!" Alanna called whistling for the dog, who galloped happily towards her.

"She's huge, but cute. I'm Elspeth by the way."

"So Jareth what are you going to do with my stalker? And us?" Mari asked.

"You have a stalker?!" Elspeth exclaimed outraged. Mari nodded,

"Unfortunately yes. I wished him away to prove a point..." Mari trailed off her cheeks turning red.

"Which was?"

"Can I tell you later?" Mari asked her voice a squeak remembering her point.

"Did it have to do with a tall man who is devilishly handsome when he smiles, and wears criminally tight pants?" Elspeth asked quietly.

"How'd ya guess?"

"I had a hunch." Elspeth said before looking at her new King "Jareth, I have a last request, When you send my aunt home to my sister you allow me to get my violin. If I'm to live here for the rest of my life I'd like to have it."

"You play?" Alanna asked.

"I do. And you?"

"Celtic harp. It's all my mother would let me play, I'd wanted to play bagpipes but she figured that if she let me learn I'd be playing them to wake the whole neighborhood at 6 in the morning, which I would. So she let me learn the harp instead. What about you Mari you play anything?"

Mari opened her mouth to say she sung but rather then have what she thought of as a wonderful but untrained voice become widely known, a thought that scared and embarrassed her to little end though it was part of her dream to become a singer she knew she'd not get there with a raw voice, she simply shut her mouth and shook her head in a sad 'no',

"My, I mean someone I once knew played the flute but he never got the chance to teach me how." She said cutting her self of before saying 'My big brother' something that would have raised questions she didn't want to ever answer.

"Oh, Not to worry little one we'll find something you're good at. Then maybe we can start our own little band!" Elspeth said ruffling Mari's short curls.

"Alanna, Elspeth, not to ruin this moment but if you want your things You'll need to go now. And you little Marinochka, have you no one to say goodbye to?" Jareth asked his women ensnaring blue-green eyes fixed on the smallest of the ragtag group. He shook his head slightly; these three girls were getting on his soft spot he'd have to watch that. Mari shook her head.

"Goblins. Escort those two, make sure they don't run off." The goblins did as they were told and went with the two girls on their separate paths.

"What did you do with my stalker? You toss him in an oubliette yet? or wring his neck? Or just plain have Nettie trample him?"

"He's in the oubliette." Jareth said swinging his legs over the arm of his throne.

"Alive? I surprised, I figured after an hour you'd want to wring his neck for just moping. He gets like that whenever I tell him I don't want anything to do with him. Really quite aggravating."

"Tell me does your dislike of the nickname Alanna gave have anything to do with your Princess?"

"Which Princess? I have like 4. Oh you mean Anastasia? No, She hadn't yet been born when I was named Shivsbik. She's not the reason I have it but a small sliver of why part of me still likes it. But no, I'm sure there are plenty of other kids who share a nickname with someone else. Why? Where'd you hear she was the reason for it?"

"Hog head."

"It's HOGGLE!" The boy said from deep in the oubliette.

"Oh hush up you!" She yelled throwing a rock at him. She looked at Jareth, "Of course. He likes to think I'm of royal blood. I'm not. Not even close. Maybe some thousand years ago someone in my family had a touch of royalty to them but not anymore. You shouldn't listen to what he says you know, he's a liar, a coward, and a stalker."

"So I noticed." He said. Mari couldn't help but wonder why everything in the Labyrinth sparkled with glitter.

"I'm Baaack!" Elspeth said as she skidded into the room holding a bag full of clothes and a Violin case.

"Hi." Mari said while Jareth simply looked at her in like she had packed everything but the kitchen sink. Or maybe she had. Hmmm…

"Are you sure you don't play anything Mari?" Elspeth asked as she sat down next to her.

"I tried when I was younger, drums, guitar, piano, but I wound up just singing." Suddenly Alanna's face loomed in front of Mari's. Upside down.

"You sing?!" Both Alanna and Elspeth said excitedly.

"Oops. I---I'm not trained. My parents wanted to train me with…" she trailed off before continuing "…but when they--when I went to live with my babushka, my Grandmama. Any hopes I had of training were gone in a flash. She thought that proper young ladies ought to play the piano, which I proved to be very poor at. Grandmama is very old fashioned but hey she's my Grandmama I love her."

"What happened to your Mom and Dad?" Elspeth asked picking up the same shadows Alanna had duly noted earlier.

"They… they umm… well they're not around anymore." The shadows darkened.

"What's with the shadows Mari? When ever I call you imp and now your parents. They're obviously connected." Alanna asked folding her arms over her body.

"My big brother, Dimitri nicknamed me Shivsbik, or Imp, when I was little cause I'd do stuff, little stuff never anything big, like rearranging the furniture when I was the only one home, rearranging the kitchen cabinet contents, that was fun. Making people laugh in church, passing notes in church, drawing on sleeping people's faces, putting makeup on the annoying schoolboys, other such things. They were harmless really just a nuisance to put right. And then when I was 11 everything in my life changed. It was raining and I was in the backseat with Dimi while our parents drove us home from music and singing lessons. My Matushka, my Mama looked back at us grinning because Dimi and I were playfully arguing over my latest book. When it happened, I'm not entirely sure what it was but it came out of nowhere. One Second Mama was playfully chastising us for arguing and the next She and Papa were dead." At this a tear slipped from Mari's eye and her voice cracked just a bit as she remembered that night.

"Oh Mari. I'm so Sorry. But what about Dimitri? He survived didn't he?" Alanna asked hopefully. Elspeth was speechless her mouth open in horror as she sat down in front of Mari. Mari looked away as tears overflowed onto her cheeks.

"Dimi was on the ground, we had both been thrown from the car and shaken around. I was scared that I'd lost everyone. I called for him and when he moved I was so happy that my precious big brother hadn't left me after all. I was hurt, badly too, but not like him. I'll never forget the look on his face or how bad his injuries were. He called for me. He used my nickname "Shivsbik!" He was crying. I don't know if it was cause he was hurt or because I was or what but I made my way over very slowly until I couldn't move anymore. I was still a few feet away and he kept calling for me. "Shivsbik, Shvisbik!" I could literally hear the raw pain in his voice. His face was bloody and he was kind of disfigured and he kept calling for me, I don't know if he wanted me to get help or if he wanted to know I was ok, I don't know. He had gashes on his face deep cuts on his hands and arms and he was crying, some times he cried tears but other times he cried blood. He kept screaming for me and I couldn't do anything. I couldn't move! I wanted to I wanted to help him but I couldn't stand much less walk or run! He had part of his bone sticking out of his arm and another broken in his leg." Mari explained full out crying by now as even the Goblin King looked saddened by the story. Some of the goblins were even actually crying and Belle was sitting in Mari's hair dabbing at her eyes with a tiny flower petal handkerchief.

"I couldn't leave him there and Mama and Papa had died as soon as we were hit so if I could have left he'd have died alone. I didn't know what to do! He was my big brother! he chased the shadows away for me! He chased off the bullies and He was the one who helped me climb trees and helped with my singing and gymnastics and he was going to teach me how to play the flute when I was a little older! He kept screaming for me so I managed to pull my self over to him both my legs felt like they had been broken, and they had been but I could still crawl with my hands and my knees, but his ribs, legs, and arm were all fractured, though I guess splintered is a better word. He was a broken bloody mess and when I curled up in to him he wrapped his one unbroken arm around me as best he could and we lay there like that with him dying in agony while I became Ni raboteh. Broken. It took all night but I cried myself to sleep and when I woke up Dimitri wasn't breathing, he had curled around me as best he could like he always did when we slept. My Babushka came that afternoon with the police and told me that I would go to live with her and that I must leave my Dimi behind. But I didn't want to. He was my only brother and my best friend! So Grandmamma let me take him with me and we took Mama and Papa with us too because neither of us could bear to leave them behind, We buried them in Wales where Grandmamma took me to live. For months after moving in with Grandmamma I did nothing but stare at the Russian crosses the bore their names, Keesa, Andrey and my beloved Dimitri Solovyov that stood out side within plain sight of my second story window.

"He was 2 years older then me, my beloved Dimitri. He was 13 when he died that night in the cold rain with me curled into him hoping with all of me that he might survive." She looked up tears streaming down her cheeks with her blue eyes as cold as blue steel. "Turns out that hoping, isn't good enough."

"I'm SO sorry Mari. I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." Alanna said really having no idea of what to do.

"C'mon little nightingale lets get you to bed, if your going to cry your heart out we might as well let you do it comfortably." Elspeth said brining the weeping girl to her feet. "Jareth?" she asked and The Goblin king gestured to a goblin that then led them to a cluster of rooms.

"You called me nightingale. Why?" Mari asked drying her cheeks with the heel of her hand.

"Because you sing. Nightingale's are songbirds." Elspeth explained. Mari gave her a hint of a smile.

"It's my name, Marinochka Keesa Solovyov. They mean Daughter of the sea, Kitten and Nightingale." She said as they led her to a bed which she collapsed on, exhausted from crying and reliving memories She slept. The other two girls covered her in the blankets and left her to sleep.

"Poor kid."

"She is an imp though." Alanna said with a smile. "Her Brother was right. But I think she's really a good kid. Sad and mischievous but a good kid."

* * *

OK! well from Here on in We leave behind Wishes do come true and go into Wishes. THIS part will have Sarah in it. I want to say THANK YOU to my daughter who helped me with Mari's past she provided the skeleton the muscles the skin and all I had to do was add the features so i thank you immensley for that my Darling. I also want to thank my sister Alex fo helping me get this story off the ground. Alex I'm sorry you couldn't play the bass but I thought that the celtic harp was the next best thing. AND it fit the time period. ok Well I've started the first chater of Wishes I'll try to make it long no real garuntees but I'll do what i can. Hope you all enjoyed it I'm sorry if you cried but I warned you.


End file.
